Réciprocité
by Nelja
Summary: [Faust de Marlowe] Slash FaustMéphistophélès, plutôt cruel, avec références sexuelles, mais tout se passe hors scène. Faust se pose des questions sur les anges.


_Cette fic est inspirée par la version de Faust de Marlowe, dans laquelle la dynamique entre Faust et Mephisto est très différente de celle de Goethe, je préfère prévenir, sans compter les personnalités des personnages._

_Marlowe est dans le domaine public, et heureusement pour la littérature, l'idée de Faust aussi. Mais il est bon de lui rendre hommage, quand même._

_Cette fic contient du slash Faust/Méphistophélès. C'est n'importe quoi, mais c'était trop tentant, sachant que le Faust historique a été entre autres accusé de sodomie, et puis Marlowe, quoi... :-)_

_La fic en question est donc classée T/PG-13 pour références sexuelles pas forcément gentilles (même si tout est hors-scène), cruauté et blasphème._

* * *

_FAUST_

Doux Méphistopheles, j'ai encore des questions à te poser. Je me demande, quelle apparence avais-tu, au temps du paradis ? Etais-tu un ange aux ailes lumineuses ? Malgré mes efforts, je ne me peux me figurer une telle chose.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

C'est normal, personne ne le peut. Aussi, Faust, oublie ces questions. De plus, j'en serais incapable aujourd'hui.

_FAUST_

Je t'ai vu pourtant prendre mille apparences, pour mon plaisir ou pour le tien.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Les merveilles du paradis sont différentes ; tellement qu'aucun être terrestre, à plus forte raison infernal, n'en sera jamais qu'un minable reflet. Illusion, peut-être, pour la faible perception humaine ; mais pour nous, éternellement, comme une guenon grimaçante auprès de la belle Hélène.

_FAUST_

Je suis humain, il me semble, et ce sera bien assez bon pour moi. Mes yeux aimeront être abusés, même si mon esprit ne le sera pas. Je te le demande encore, montre-moi le spectacle que je demande.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Non, non, et non encore !

_FAUST_

Quelles raison trouveras-tu pour me le refuser ?

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Rien ne doit te rappeler le ciel ; ne pense qu'à l'enfer. Ne pense qu'aux démons.

_FAUST_

Crois-tu que pour un changement de peau, j'oublierai qui tu es ? Crois-tu qu'une belle apparence me fera oublier que tu es un diable infernal, qui, me poussant à vendre mon âme, m'a privé du salut éternel ? Jamais, pour toute la beauté de anges, je ne m'inclinerai pour adorer Dieu en toi, très cher Mephistopheles. La même apparence qui pousse à la vénération d'un être pur n'éveille que la luxure dès lors que l'âme est plus noire que la nuit.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Faust, ne plaisante pas sur ces sujets.

_FAUST_

Pourquoi ne pas croire au sérieux de telles intentions ? N'as-tu pas déjà partagé ma couche, les nuits où, le sang échauffé, je me sentais d'humeur trop exotique pour les prostituées aux lèvres peintes ?

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Oui, et m'as-tu entendu m'en plaindre ? Mais ce que tu demandes là, tu dois y renoncer. Un tel sacrilège serait trop grand, même pour toi.

_FAUST_

He, que m'importe, puisque je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! De tels raisonnements sont pour les autres humains, qui peuvent encore croire à la joie éternelle. N'ayant plus d'espoir, je n'ai plus de peur. Et toi non plus, tu n'en devrais point avoir. Oh, faible démon, à qui un humain peut donner des leçons de blasphème !

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Et pitoyable humain, à qui un démon peut donner des leçons de courtoisie ! Nous avons jusqu'ici vécu en bon voisinage, moi comme serviteur et toi comme maître, mais non sans amitié l'un pour l'autre. Quel besoin as-tu de me contrarier pour un prix si faible ?

_FAUST_

Mon gentil, très gentil Mephistopheles, réponds à cela. Si je peux vivre à tes côtés, m'amuser de tes plaisanteries, admirer ta ruse et ton intelligence, alors même que c'est toi qui m'as damné, ne seras-tu pas capable d'en faire autant ? La haine ne peut diminuer le fait que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

C'est un lien plus fort que l'amour, assurément, ou que toutes les fragiles affections humaines.

_FAUST_

Nous pouvons vivre ensemble, parce que nous oublions. C'est dans notre nature, et aussi dans la votre, pour notre soulagement. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux te faire te souvenir. Tu crois invoquer la raison, mais je vois que tu n'appelles que la pitié. Crois-tu trouver un écho en moi ? Tu dis toujours que je ne dois pas penser au ciel, et souvent je te crois, car cela me blesse. Mais je sais aussi que l'idée de ce que tu as perdu te fait souffrir plus encore que moi.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

C'est de là que te vient ce caprice ? Un désir qui n'est qu'une excuse ? Tu es plus cruel encore que moi.

_FAUST_

Tu te sous-estimes ; juste autant. Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris (1), comme me l'a enseigné quelqu'un autrefois. Si tu refuses, le pacte est rompu, car tu m'as promis tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Je ne t'accorderai pas cette joie, dussé-je te donner tout le reste.

_FAUST_

Je ne le sais que trop bien. Voilà pourquoi tu réaliseras mes désirs. Tu assouviras à la fois ma luxure, ma haine de toi et ma haine du Ciel que j'ai abandonné et qui m'a abandonné. Liés comme nous le sommes, n'est-ce pas naturel ?

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Cette imitation de magnificence brûlera tes pauvres yeux.

_FAUST_

Cette imitation de magnificence brûlera ton pauvre coeur, pour peu que tu en aies un.

_MEPHISTOPHELES_

Quand ton âme sera perdue et que tu souffriras par ma main, Faust, tu regretteras à tout jamais d'avoir provoqué ma colère.

_FAUST_

Quand mon âme sera perdue et que je souffrirai par ta main, mon doux Mephistopheles, j'aurai ce souvenir pour me consoler. Qu'une fois, seulement une fois, j'aurai renversé l'ordre du monde, et que, juste en souillant l'image qu'il a du paradis, j'aurai replongé un démon au coeur de l'enfer.

* * *

_(1) Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris : Les malheureux trouvent leur réconfort dans la douleur des autres. C'est le proverbe que Méphistophélès donne en réponse à Faust qui lui demande pourquoi il est tellement intéressé par les âmes._


End file.
